


Drabble Challenge 2 - Romance

by sourwolfxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfxo/pseuds/sourwolfxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's my second drabble. I'm in an Isaac mood again but I fancied doing actors today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Challenge 2 - Romance

Tyler Hoechlin watched from his seat on set, coffee in hand, as the new guy, Daniel strutted into place. Despite his height, Daniel moved with such ease, swanning around set with that smile and that British charm. Tyler was finally distracted from his long-term crush on Dylan, who was in a relationship. With a girl. So despite the obvious sexual tension and flirting when she wasn’t around, it didn’t look like that was going to happen.

Tyler blushed as Daniel loped towards him.

“So.” He smiled, that devastating smile. “You gonna keep staring at me all day or you gonna ask me out for dinner?”

Tyler gaped up at him. “I... what..?”

“Fine, I’ll do it. I’ll pick you up at 8.”

He strode off leaving Tyler shocked. But it felt good. It felt good to be appreciated. To be wanted. To be put first. Even if they were only dating. Even if it came to nothing. It was better than brooding over an unrequited love. That could wait.


End file.
